


This Isn’t Tweek

by azurey



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood, Colorado, Comedy, Dark, Dark Comedy, Forests, Horror, M/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurey/pseuds/azurey
Summary: In order to find hidden treasure in the woods of South Park, Colorado. Cartman and his "friends" hunt for it inside the dense forest at night, only for Tweek and Craig to get separated from the group."Hunt for treasure and get rich" Cartman said."It'll be fun" he said.





	This Isn’t Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a picture by decafspace on Twitter.

“Craig, admit it! We’re lost!” Tweek said, holding his boyfriend’s hand tightly, trembling as the howling winds passed through the trees, making the old wood creek.

Craig huffed, his warm breath creating a small fog, “We’re not lost, Tweek... All we need to do is find the others.”

“We’re not gonna find the others!” He shouted, causing something in the woods to scuttle away, “GAH!”

“Calm down Tweek, it was just a cat.” Craig stopped walking to tend to his panicking boyfriend.

“THAT WAS A PRETTY BIG CAT THEN!” Tweek shouted.

Craig quickly shushed him, “Everything will be okay, you just have to-“

“You wanna know something Craig! I’m tired of following you! For the past hour you’ve been telling me what to do, and since we’ve been separated from the others you’re the one that dubbed yourself leader! A-And-And as soon as I see something that I know for a fact isn’t a cat, or a dog, or a fox... You try to convince me otherwise! You disregard my worries and concerns like they’re nothing to even consider! I’ll go my own way back, and if I make it back into town, I’ll call help for you,” Tweek let go of his hand and ran off into the darkness.

“Tweek! Babe! Come back!” Craig shouted, chasing after him.

He pushed his way through the branches and brush, squinting his eyes hoping not to get any dirt or grass in them. He suddenly ran into something and fell backwards, landing on his backside. He looked to see what it was.

“Tweek! Damnit, you scared me!” Craig said, grabbing his hand, “You’re-You’re so cold...” he said, gently rubbing his own thumb against Tweek’s skin.

“I-I saw something in the woods Craig!" Tweek said, shaking in a terrified way, "I was black, and really skinny, walked on all fours! And-and-"

“A cat..." Craig said, standing up and brushing himself off with his free hand, "It isn't going to hurt you."

"I know what I saw Craig, that wasn't a cat! I don’t understand why you won’t believe me!”

”Because you’re only freaking yourself out, you fucking spaz!” Craig quickly covered his mouth in horror, “Tweek... I-I’m sorry, I-“

Tweek snatched his hand away from Craig, glaring at him coldly, “Fuck you Craig...” he started to walk away but Craig grabbed the back of his jacket.

”Tweek, please, listen to me!”

Tweek turned around and shoved Craig to the ground, “Why should I listen to you when you won’t even listen to me!?” He shouted, sounded pissed off, “Fuck you Craig Tucker! Fuck! You!” He ran off again.

Craig growled angrily, “Fuck you too, you big baby!” He shouted at him, then standing up, huffing. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had only a small bit of signal, “Yes!” He exclaimed, dialing his dad’s number. He heard the dial tone and waited impatiently, then immediately hearing the lost signal tone. “SHIT!” He pocketed his phone and walked back to the original trail. 

“Craig! Holy shit! I’m glad you’re alive!” 

Craig turned around to see Clyde and Token. “Dude, Clyde, get a hold of yourself,” he said, watching as the boy cried his eyes out.

”I-It’s dark, and sc-scary, and cold, and I wanna go h-home!” Clyde whined, wiping the tears from his eyes.

”He’s been like this for a few minutes now... Where’s Tweek?” Token asked.

”Tweek ran off after I called him a spaz... which I apologized for but he wouldn’t listen to me!” Craig crossed his arms, “He was freaking himself out about a damn cat!”

”Dude! The last thing we need is for everyone to separate like we are!” Token said, “We lost Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. Jimmy and Butters are god knows where.”

”How’d the rest of you get separated?” 

“Clyde had to use the bathroom and insisted that I go with him and make sure nothing happens to him...”

”I’m-I’m sorry!” Clyde said.

”It’s no problem dude,” Token looked over at Clyde and patting his back, “But we really need to find Tweek and the others!” 

Craig nodded, suddenly hearing a bone chilling scream, immediately recognizing it, “Tweek!” He shouted, running towards the source. Token and Clyde following close behind him.


End file.
